


For You / On a Mission

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [21]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Logan Lucky (2017) Setting, Begging, Clothed Sex, Clyde Logan is a Good Boyfriend, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, Cock Tease, Come Marking, Come Shot, Dom Clyde Logan, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Lace Panties, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Soft Clyde Logan, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, The panties are important I swear, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: You are more than ready to get to the next level with your boyfriend, Clyde Logan, so you decide to surprise him with lingerie shopping.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan & You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

You were ready. You had been dating Clyde Logan for almost two months now and he had wanted to take it slow in the physical department. You understood. Intimacy wasn’t something that came easily to him and having sex was just about as intimate as it got. 

While you had gotten each other off in other ways, you were ready to feel him. All of him. And damn if you didn’t want to just drive him to the point where he lost control and just had his way with you. You could feel yourself getting wet at the thought. So you came up with a plan. It was cliche but if romcoms had taught you anything then this would seal the deal. 

When you brought it up you did so as vaguely as possible. You wanted the surprise to catch him off guard. Clyde loved to spend money on you and buy you anything you wanted. He wasn’t your sugar daddy or anything, he just wanted to make sure his girl got treat right and you didn’t mind in the slightest - but it was about time he got a little something for himself this time, something you could both enjoy. 

You set it up as just going on a normal shopping trip, telling him you wanted something special to wear this weekend for your big date. His eyes lit up at the thought of going shopping with you. He loved to see you try on all your outfits for him, loved to have you show off and the chance to hype his girl up and tell you how beautiful you were. 

You led your man through the mall, feigning interest in a few stores and doing some modeling for him so he didn’t suspect anything. Warmth spread through your body as he whispered in your ear how gorgeous you looked, how that body was just for him, how you could have anything you wanted because you were worth so much more. Clyde’s facial hair would tickle you and his warm breath would fan over you, causing goosebumps to spread over your skin. When he brought his hand up to run along the side of your body or when he set a palm on your lower back you could feel a tingle where his touch had been. 

You didn’t let all his crooning and compliments get you distracted, though. You had a mission today. So you bought a few things that he had liked, admiring how flustered your man got when you modeled a particularly low cut red dress and how he had told you that you better wear that particular one on your date. You could tell he was thinking about how good it would look on the floor afterwards and it made your blood rush in your veins. 

As you walked back out into the main mall area and continued your loop, one of your hands holding on around Clyde’s bicep and the other with its fingers entwined around his mechanical prosthetic, you led him towards a specific store. You looked up to gauge his reaction - could see the tips of his ears go red, peeking out from under his long black hair, could see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. You tugged him a bit to snap him out of his trance and he looked down at you with a quirked brow. You just grinned and led him inside. 

“I figured this time we should also buy something for  _ you _ ,” you said, winking at him. 

“Hmmm… is that so, darlin’?” Clyde answered, his eyes darting around the store. 

“Yes, it is. Help me pick some things out?” you asked innocently. He nodded and began walking around the store. 

You grabbed whatever he showed interest in, including things he didn’t say out loud but you could tell his gaze had lingered on. When you finished you had about five sets in your arms and you were shown to a dressing room. You knew that Clyde wouldn’t be allowed back there with you, but when the stores associate left you snuck him in anyway. You had plans, after all. 

Though it was policy to keep on your panties when trying on lingerie, you knew you were going to be taking them all home tonight so you tried them on without your underwear on so Clyde could see the full effect of them when you put them on. He was sitting in front of you on the bench, his legs spread open wide and already squirming in his seat as he watched you undress and put on the first set. You could see the tenting in his pants when you glanced over and you tried your best not to smirk at the sight of it. 

You had purposefully tried on his favorite first. He hadn’t said that he wanted that one particularly, but you had seen the way his eyes had gravitated towards it, the way he had adjusted himself after seeing that you had grabbed it to try on. It had sheer lace on it and several cut outs, and you wondered if he thought you would reject it because it was particularly promiscuous. Your beautiful, gentle man. Always so good to you. Always trying to protect you and your modesty. If he only knew all the things you wanted him to do to you. He would learn, you’d make sure of it. 

When you finished putting it on you could tell the way his breath hitched and how he struggled to swallow. You asked him if he liked it and he answered so low it was almost a growl, “Fuck, darlin’. You look amazing.”

You flashed a grin.  _ Good.  _

You walked over to him, swaying your hips a little more than usual, showing off your curves as you settled between his legs. You set your hands on his knees and rubbed up his thighs and then down again, eliciting a grunt from Clyde. You moved your hands up again, tracing your fingers up his abdomen and up his chest until your arms looped around his neck. He was face level with your breasts now, almost panting at the sight, and you cleared your throat so he would look up at you (though a part of you wondered what he would have done if you just let him stare a little longer). 

“You really like it?” you questioned.

“Yes, ma’am.” Clyde answered, barely audible as a murmured rumble, bringing his face up closer to yours and craning his neck so that he could press his lips against yours, moving his hands to settle on your hips and bring you closer, flush against his body. 

You pulled back to look down at him, threading your fingers through his hair as you gazed down softly at your beautiful man. Clyde was looking at you with big hazel eyes, pupils blown out, long lashes framing them, his usually pale skin flushed. You continued to run your hands through his long silky hair as you teased, looking down quickly and then meeting his gaze again, “I think we should do something about this  _ situation _ .” 

“What did you have in mind, darlin’?” 

“I think it's time we had a little fun, don’t you think?” you posed, pushing him back against the wall and moving to straddle him. His grip on you tightened as he helped you get situated, moving his thighs closer together so you were more comfortable and supported. 

You pressed yourself against him and pulled him into a kiss, grinding your hips against his. Clyde hummed against your lips, his hips coming up to meet yours. You deepened the kiss, searching and exploring with your tongue, pulling at his hair the way he liked, digging your nails into his scalp enough that you could hear him let out a whimper beneath you. 

You felt yourself grow wetter as you ground on him, your kiss becoming more desperate, your breathing and heart rate getting louder and faster. You snaked one hand down to fiddle with the button of his jeans and you felt his flesh hand grasp yours and stop you. You gasped when he pulled away from the kiss, catching your breath, your chest moving up and down with effort. What was he doing? You were so close! 

“Not here, baby.” he whined. You pouted and rocked your hips to punctuate your point. You knew he was ready for you, could feel him hot and hard under you. 

Clyde shook his head at your petulant expression. “I don’t want our first time to be in a dressing room, darlin’.” 

_ Damn him and his sweet strong-willed Southern ways.  _ “ _ Clyde _ ,” you huffed, “Can I at least  _ please _ get you off? You’re not fooling anybody.”

He scowled at you, but was unable to deny it. You could tell he was probably far along enough that he had started leaking precum into his boxers. You knew he was struggling between chasing his own pleasure and his promise to never leave you wanting. 

“I know what you’re thinking, Clyde. You can take care of me later. _ Please? _ I want to do this. For you.” you pleaded. 

You could practically see the gears turning in his head. He gave you an almost imperceptible nod. You sighed in relief. Thank god your stubborn man couldn’t say no to you. There was no way he was going to hide that bulge when he walked out of here. You knew the sales associated probably knew what was happening back here. There was no way they hadn’t noticed Clyde’s large frame wasn’t sitting outside anymore. They probably didn’t care. She had seemed young and uninterested. Better for you, you guessed, even though you secretly loved the possibility of getting caught (knew that your man got nervous and excited about it, too).

Clyde’s hands found their way back to your hips again as you moved to free his cock from the confines of his jeans. He leaned back a little further, relaxing a bit more, the tension leaving his body the second his length was out in the open instead of constricted, and you shot him a knowing smirk.  _ And he thought he was gonna be able to walk around with this hard on? Silly, Clyde. _

You began stroking his length, moving your thumb over his head to gather the precum that had leaked out so you could lubricate him. His fingers dug deeper into your hips as you set a steady pace, his breathing beginning to quicken again, stuttering when you passed your thumb over his slit every so often. Clyde watched in awe as your small hands worked around him, whispering praises as you continued. 

“You’re so perfect. So good to me. My beautiful girl getting all dressed up for me, letting me fuck her hand in public like this. So good and perfect and dirty for me,” he purred, his hips bucking uncontrollably every time you twisted your hands or gripped the base of his cock. 

You could tell he was getting close when his words came out almost slurred and they began to be replaced by curse words or low moans instead. You upped your pace, precum oozing steadily out of the tip now, and he moved his flesh hand over to cover his mouth as it became harder to control his volume. 

When you took your hands off he whined at the loss of contact and furrowed his brows at you, his erection heavy and slick where it lay pulsing against his abdomen. You motioned for him to be patient as you grabbed the underwear you had taken off and deposited on the bench when you were changing. You didn’t want him to come all over his clothes so you wrapped your underwear around his length and started jacking him off with it.

He moaned at the feel of it against the delicate skin of his cock, pressing his hand harder against his mouth as he bit back cries of pleasure, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his head landing with a soft thud against the wall. 

You moved one hand to massage his balls as the other kept stroking him with the underwear and you felt the way his balls drew up into him, his abdomen tensing and his cum spilling in your hand and panties as he came with a muffled groan. Clyde’s cum dribbled out of your underwear as you pumped his cock, feeling it pulse underneath you as it spurted out its last droplets. Clyde was heaving underneath you, slumped over on the bench and leaning back against the wall, breathing heavily through his nostrils since his hand was still over his mouth. 

You wiped him up with your underwear and he mewled at the textured fabric rubbing his hypersensitive skin, his ruddy cock beginning to soften against his abdomen as you gingerly cleaned him. When you finished, you put the underwear down to the side and pat Clyde’s thigh and abdomen to ground him as he caught his breath and came down from his climax. 

When he had finally regained his normal composure, you watched as he tucked himself back into his pants, and then proceeded to grab your panties and stuff it into his pockets with a wink. “Alright, sweetheart, it’s time to go. I believe I owe you, darlin’. We’re taking all of these home and you’re gonna give me a sexy little show... and if you’re  _ real _ good I’ll let you come more than once. How does that sound?” 

You grinned as you slid off from his thighs and began to change. That sounded real good, you thought. And the day wasn’t over yet. You still had the whole trip home and your little show to rile him up. Tonight was going to be the night, you just knew it. You were more than ready for it, and from the looks Clyde was giving you as he waited for you to get decent, you thought he might just be ready for it, too. Mission accomplished.

  
  



	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde takes you home and fucks you silly because you're a damn tease;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wasn't going to make a part 2 but Onyx_Skull convinced me and so here we are! Go check out her work if you haven't yet!

True to his word, Clyde rushed you home so you could put on your best show for him. He all but dragged you into his home, grabbing you and the bag and closing the bedroom door behind him, as if afraid you’d run if you had the chance. 

You gingerly plucked the bag from his hands, prying it from his nervous grip, patting his forearm gently as you went into the bathroom to change. Before you shut yourself into the small room you instructed him to get comfortable on the bed, giving him an approving once over as you thought about what would surely happen tonight.  _ Finally.  _

You stripped quickly and changed into the first outfit, peeking out before exiting the bathroom to make sure Clyde was all settled. You strutted out in the red number, doing a little spin as you grinned, throwing an exaggerated wink in his direction. 

Clyde’s mouth was hanging open as his heated gaze raked over your body, licking his lips as he took in the sight of you before him. Your mind was buzzing with the power you held over him, heady with lust, intoxicated off of the rush of having such an effect on your beautiful mountain man. 

“Darlin’, I don’t think you can model all of them for me tonight. I think I need to be inside you  _ right now _ ,” he groaned, palming himself through his jeans. You were a vision in lace and soft fabric, the deep red complimenting your skin tone and filling his head with sinful thoughts. 

You threw your head back and let out a cackle, loving the way you could rile him up so easily (though if you were honest, you were just as riled up after your little stunt in the changing room). 

“Sure thing, honey. But you’re going to need to be a lot more naked for that to happen,” you teased, wiggling your eyebrows at him. 

He sprang to action, stripping himself of his clothes and carefully removing his prosthetic before shuffling back on to the bed. Clyde shot you a look as if to say, “you coming?”. 

You sauntered over to the bed, removing the underwear of the lingerie and keeping on the bustier portion before climbing on your hands and knees and crawling over to Clyde. You settled on your back and spread your legs, stretching your arms out to reach out to him, inviting him to you. 

Clyde growled as he moved to cage you in, his knees between your spread thighs and his forearms coming to rest on either side of your ears. He slowly lowered his hips down until his cock was slotted between your already slick folds and he rolled his hips, letting his length slide, his head bumping your clit. 

You moaned at the sensation and squirmed underneath him, bringing your arms to wrap around him and palm his ass, spurring him on to continue thrusting against you. 

Clyde let out a huff as you grabbed him firmly on his behind, laughing as he choked out, “Are you even real, darlin’?” 

You scrunched your nose at him, craning your neck to touch your nose to his and nudge against him. “Very,” you joked. “And this  _ very _ real me is  _ very _ turned on and  _ really _ needs you to keep doing what you’re doing.” 

Clyde planted a kiss to your lips before burying his head in your neck, puffing hot air against you as his length glided along your drenched folds. You guided him with your hands until you couldn’t take it anymore, begging for him to take you. 

“What do you want, darlin’? I want to hear you say it.” 

“I want you to fuck me and cover me in your cum,” you pleaded, slanting your hips up to meet his. 

“You want me to  _ what _ ?” Clyde answered, slightly surprised at your request. This was brand new lingerie and he was hesitant to ruin it, but a deep, primal part of him yearned to mark you in such a dirty way. 

“ _ I _ . Want  _ you _ .  _ To cover me _ . In your cum,” you repeated sweetly, pressing a chaste kiss to the straining cords in his neck as he continued to languidly move against you. 

“ _ Fuck _ , now I know you’re not real. You’re a fuckin’ wet dream, you know that?” Clyde whispered to you as he nibbled at your pulsepoint. 

You slapped his ass and he groaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Clyde bit down a little harder on the sweaty skin where your shoulder and neck met as retaliation before he propped himself up on his good arm, his forearm bearing all of his weight as he moved his hand to line himself up with your entrance. 

You watched with wide eyes as his thick girth sunk into you, disappearing completely in a matter of a few short, tense moments. You felt yourself stretching around him, accommodating for his above average size. 

“You okay, darlin’?” Clyde asked, looking down at you with admiration and love in his eyes. You felt wanted and cared for under his lingering eye contact and nodded, exhaling a big breath in order to continue relaxing around him. 

You shifted your hips a little in encouragement for him to move when you felt ready and your hands wormed their way back to his ass, unable to help yourself from kneading the hard muscles under your fingers.  _ Fuck, _ if he didn’t have the cutest butt.

Clyde pulled himself out slowly and then slammed into you, knocking the breath out of your lungs in the best way. Pleased with your reaction, he did it again and you both moaned. 

“ _ Shit,  _ you feel better than I could have ever imagined. So fuckin’ tight,” he groaned breathlessly as he built up a steady rhythm, continuing to prop himself up on his arm so he could watch his cock disappearing into your wet center. 

You felt warmth spreading throughout your body, your toes starting to curl as you reached your peak. A part of you felt almost embarrassed at being so close already, but by the looks of it Clyde wasn’t too far off either. 

“I-I’m not gonna last, darlin’. Touch yourself.  _ Please, _ ” he whined as your cunt clenched around him, causing his voice to grow higher pitched towards the end. 

You removed one of your hands from where it was settled on his bottom and snaked it over to your aching clit, your fingers slipping from the amount of arousal that had gathered. You rubbed your clit between two fingers, building the pressure as you neared your climax. 

Clyde was so mesmerized at the sight of your hand teasing you as you pleasured yourself that your orgasm caught him off guard as your cunt fluttered around his length. He moaned unabashedly at the feeling, pumping you a few more times before he quickly pulled out and spilled his seed all over your new lingerie. 

You watched through hooded eyelids as his cock pulsed in his hand, feeling the way Clyde trembled over you as he milked himself dry, his cum striping the red of the lingerie. You smiled at the sight of it, almost like the world's sexiest most x-rated candy cane. 

Clyde rolled off of you and then to his side before his big hand came down on you, rubbing his cum into the fabric and humming in approval. You loved how dirty it all was, feeling the stickiness of his essence through the material. 

“Good enough?” he asked, looking up at you with puppy dog eyes as he kneaded your breast. 

You nodded happily, blissed out and content, as he laughed, “You’re gonna be the death of me, corrupting me like this, sweetheart.” 

“Who, me?” you asked innocently, rolling to your side so you could cup his face and kiss him. 

“Yes, you,” he growled playfully, bringing you to his chest. 

You placed a tender kiss on his pec before biting him, leaving a little red mark from your teeth, and he rolled his eyes at you and muttered, “Insatiable little monster.” 

“But I’m  _ your _ insatiable little monster,” you smirked, giving him a wink. 

He puckered his lips so you would kiss him and you did. He gave you another peck before answering, “My little monster. All mine.” 

You felt your heartbeat race at the words of ownership as you snuggled into his broad chest, getting ready to nap in Clyde’s warm embrace before he quickly flipped you over. You looked at him with surprise and he answered your unasked question, “I believe I promised you two orgasms.”

You giggled then, watching as he slunk down to settle between your legs, meaning to bite out, “And I’m insatiable?” but found your words catching in your throat as his tongue circled your overworked clit. 

Your last thought was:  _ shit, I might just be in love with this insatiable beast _ , before your eyes slipped shut and you let the feelings and sensations overwhelm you as Clyde coaxed a second and then third orgasm from your tired body. 

  
  



End file.
